


#1

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#1

No,

I am stupid I am weak

Quick to judge slow to think


End file.
